The invention relates to a linearly movable sliding contact element with transport device, having a base body, which forms the sliding contact element, and a spindle, which forms the transport device, wherein the base body has at least one receptacle in which an electrical contact may be received, wherein the electrical contact forms at least two contact regions, which project out of the base body at opposite sides of the base body, wherein the spindle has an elongated form and has an external thread, at least in certain regions, and wherein the base body has an internal thread into which the external thread of the spindle may be screwed. The invention furthermore relates to a method for the production of such a sliding contact element with transport device.
DE 10 2005 035104 C5 discloses a furniture drive having a displacement sensor. In this, an electromotive drive having an absolute displacement sensor is used, which may be adapted to the length of the adjustment travel and position information remains even in the event of a rapid release.
DE 10 2015 110 498 B3 discloses a sliding element for the contacting of printed circuit boards. In this, contacting of the conductor paths of two opposing printed circuit boards takes place.
Such linearly movable sliding contact elements with transport device are required for the mutual electrical contacting of conductor paths of mutually parallel-aligned printed circuit boards arranged above one another. In this case, the printed circuit boards are arranged at a very small spacing from one another and have a plurality of conductor paths whereof mutual contacting is required in different ways depending on the application and circuit.
Depending on the application, a plurality of conductor paths of the printed circuit boards can be connected simultaneously by a plurality of sliding contact elements. Through a displacement (sliding) of the sliding contact elements between the printed circuit boards, different positions, and therefore different electrical connections and circuits, can be closed. In this case, the sliding contact element contacts the two printed circuit boards between which it is arranged with an electrical contact. Therefore, en electrical connection is produced between the conductor path of the one printed circuit board and the conductor path of the other printed circuit board.
Fixed wiring or cabling is not expedient for such applications in a distributor box for telephone lines, for example, since the electrical connections have to be periodically altered, replaced and re-cabled. For this reason, conventional cabling with plug connectors and cables is very expensive. Each alteration requires a cable to be removed and a cable to be added and electrically connected at another point. This work requires an employee to go to the site of the corresponding distributor box in each case and carry out the new cabling manually. This is very time- and cost-intensive.
A further disadvantage of known cabling is the high spatial requirement. Since the cabling has to be implemented manually, a control box of this type requires a plug connector or at least one connection point for stranded conductors for every possible connection position. These are very large compared to the actual electrical lines which are to be connected to one another. Therefore, the installation space required for manual cabling is much greater than needed for the actual electrical contacting.
Devices of this type are required in particularly high quantities. For example, since each line connection of a telephone system requires contacting of a line comprising two wires, the total number of such contact elements in an automated exchange rapidly amounts to several thousand. Assembly of such a system is therefore very complex and expensive. In addition to short operating and assembly times, low unit costs should furthermore be considered as a factor for configuring a large number of such contact elements economically.